Romeo and Juliet HATE each other?
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Max Ride is one of the youngest and most famous actresses of her generation. She hit it off successfully in her first movie and now everyone wants her, even the producers who are going to make a modern time Romeo and Juliet movie. Her agent thinks it's a good idea and bam! She gets the main role but what happens when the main male chatacter is an old enemy of hers? FAX
1. Chapter 1

**These ideas just keep popping up, don't they?**

**Hope you guys like this XD**

* * *

"Julie, has anyone ever told you that you are as beautiful as the sun?"

"Riley, no. Don't do this now. You know we can't see each other anymore. Our parents will eventually find out. If they do… Father might even kill you. He will do it. He can get past any law." I say passionately.

"Julie, my love for you will only grow stronger if we're apart. I need you with me." I force down the urge to throw the script at the person who's playing Riley. Seriously, what does it take to get a person who can at least say the words with passion?

"Riley, you know I will never let you go. But you know this is just too dangerous. Even if my dad is oblivious to what's happening, my brother… He'll find out. I know he will." I pretend to tremble and I did great, if I do say so myself.

"Thank you Maximum Ride. You can get off the stage now." The producer says with a bullhorn. Dude, I'm right here. No need for the bullhorn. I don't want to get deaf. I nod and get off the stage. Ella's waiting for me outside.

"So, how did it go?" She asks excitedly.

"I could have done better. I mean, the person acting Riley was just horrible! There was this one scene when it says 'laugh heartedly' in parenthesis and he just read it out! I swear if I wasn't so angry of him almost ruining my audition, I would be rolling around the floor, laughing my head off. A lot of people did do that, you know." I say as I recur one of the events in my audition.

Confused right now? Well, I guess I should introduce myself then.

My name is Maximum Ride. I am one of the most famous actresses there is. My first debut was about a few months after I graduated from high school. I should be in college right now but hey, getting discovered means you have to make some changes.

I was discovered when my sister, Ella who is also my agent (don't judge. Even though she's a year younger than me, she is a genius!), video-recorded a play I had the main role in and posted it on YouTube. Suddenly, there were people all over my house, trying to make me famous. Ella decided everything for me and I don't regret it one bit.

The first movie I was in was '_Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment.'_ I got the lead of course, not only because the names are the same, but both the character and I have the same personalities and we both speak Sarcasm.

It was bit hit, and soon enough, I became one of the most famous and youngest actresses. Did I already say that? Oops.

Anyways, I just finished the audition for the movie '_Tearing me to pieces won't work.'_ I guess you can say it's like Romeo and Juliet (you know the one where they have forbidden love and what not) but a lot cheesier. I actually argued with Ella about this (just to make it clear, this was the first time I ever argued with Ella's decisions), but she thought that this could give me a big break. As if my first movie didn't give me that. There was probably something else, but judging by the look Ella had given me, I knew it was hopeless to argue with her so here we are!

"OK, I just got a call from the producer and he said that the results will be posted online tomorrow at 8." Ella tells me and I nod.

"Come on, I bet mom's home from work." I say and we both hop into the limo. Yeas I said limo. Being a famous actress has its perks, just saying.

We reached my house (no, it is not a mansion, if you're wondering. Mom decided that I being famous wouldn't change the family and I for one, agreed with her.), said goodbye to the driver and entered. My nose was filled with the sweet, delectable smell of CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES! Yeah, I'm a cookie lover, got a problem with that?

"MOM!" We both yelled and hugged my mom tightly. I have the best mom in the whole wide world. She's a vet and a very successful one at that, not to mention being a single mother. Yeah, dad kind of left us when I was only like 4 years old or something. I really didn't mind though. He was almost never home anyways. But enough with the sob stories. Even though she's a single mother taking care of two children, she handles it very well and to top off the 'best mom in the whole wide world' thing, she is an amazing chocolate chip cookie baker!

"Hey Max, Ella. How did the audition go?"

"The producer told me the results would be posted tomorrow. I guess we just have to pray that Max gets it."

"You know, I still don't know why I should do this. I mean, you've read the script. Julie is not… me. I mean, my first movie was a big hit because the main character was so much like me but Julie? She's a total opposite. Not to mention the movie being super cheesy." I explained and mom and Ella looked at each other before answering.

"Max, just think of this as a way to help improve your social status." Ella choses her words carefully.

"What do you mean social status? I'm doing fine."

"Yes, you are very good at acting social but in real life, you're a sitting anti-social duck." Mom says and I will admit it, it hurt.

"Hey!" I say defensively. "I'm not anti-social. I just don't trust a lot of people anymore."

"Which is exactly why you need to get this part. The movie maybe a bit cheesy and kind of like a chick-flick but it shows a hidden message that sometimes you have to trust someone to make it through the day. You need trust, Max." Mom says and I think about it for a moment. When did I lose my ability to trust?

I can answer that. It was because of _that person._

"Fine. But I'm not even sure I got the part."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Ella says happily before we hear a ding.

"Cookies are done!" Mom says enthusiastically and I literally sang Hallelujah.

_-The next day-_

"Max, Max, Max, Max!" Ella babbles my name and I almost punch her on the nose.

"Max, were you about to hit me?"

"Too early. Max need sleep. Come back later." I mumble and start to get cozy again when my blankets are ripped away.

"Ella! Why in the world would you disrupt my precious sleep?!" I say angrily as I look for my blanket.

"The results are up! The results are up!" She says twice and I groan.

"I thought it was going to be posted at 8?"

"It is 8."

"I was thinking 8pm."

"Well obviously you weren't thinking that much. OK, I'm scrolling down. Julie, Julie, Julie… Found her!"

"Well, just tell me then so I can go back to sleep."

"Max, you got it!"

"I did?" I say, still half asleep.

"Yes! I knew you would get it!" She hugs me tightly that I'm out of breath.

"Can't… Breathe…" I manage to say and she lets go.

"Sorry. Oh, Max! You got the part! Mom's gotta hear about this. I'll be right back." I let her and I try to get back to my sleep when I hear a thud. I see that it's Ella's laptop and I, very annoyed, sit up to reach it. The results are still there.

**_Julie Masters – Maximum Ride_**

I smirk at my name and suddenly I get curious on who got Riley Fawks. I scroll down a bit more and my eyes grow wide at the name beside.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I yell the same time my mom and Ella scream "WOOOO HOOOO!"

* * *

**Random question (just to be clear, I'm doing this to almost all of my stories) :**

_**Who is your favorite author?**_

**So many I can't choose but I'm going to have to say Rick Riordan**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**You guys are awesome XD**

* * *

"NO! You cannot make me go there! I refuse to go on with this movie!" I shriek as Ella, mom, AND the limo driver try to push me into the studio.

"COME ON MAX! JUST… GET… IN… THERE!" Ella yells as she pushes even further but I wasn't going anywhere.

"I'll just try out for the other movies! I'll even go with a chick-flick! Just don't make me go in there!" I plead/yell.

"It's just a movie!" Ella yells.

"But they had HIM as the main male character! I am not going to act with him!" I dig my heels onto the ground even further.

"Mrs. Martinez, may I try?" The limo driver suddenly asks and mom nods. Then out of nowhere, he starts to tickle me. I laugh like crazy and while I try to push him away from me, Ella takes that chance to push me into the studio. I land on my knees and glare at all three of them.

"Nice job!" Ella says and high fives the driver.

"I hate you guys." I mumble and while I dust my knees, I'm suddenly hauled away from the door and into the studio.

"Maxie honey, great to have you!" A really perky voice says and I almost punch her.

"Great to be here." I say, sarcasm dripping from my tone but she doesn't notice.

"Great! Everyone's waiting for you! You're going to meet the most amazing actors in this generation!" She says enthusiastically.

"Come come!" She gestures and I enter a room full of cameras and people.

"Maximum Ride is here!" She introduces and everyone claps. Well, everyone except one.

"Maximum, great to have you!" The producer, I assume, tells me and shakes my hand. Is it just me or does this studio say 'great' a lot?

"Now, I'm sure you've seen who's going to play who, right?" I just shrugged .After seeing who was going to play Riley, I punched the screen HARD. It broke immediately.

Long story short, my hand started bleed and Ella freaked out on me. Not because I got hurt but because I broke her laptop.

_"Told mom and she is so excited right now! She's baking cookies as we- Why is your hand bleeding?" I coughed uncomfortably and I pointed at the laptop which was shut._

_"Max…" She warned and opened the computer._

_"What did you do to my laptop?" She said calmly which is as good as saying she was pissed off._

_"I may have punched the laptop." I said sheepishly._

_"Why?"_

_"Saw who was going to play Riley Fawks."_

_"So you just had to punch MY laptop?"_

_"I got traumatized."_

_"You… Are so dead." And all chaos broke loose._

"Not really. I was still half-asleep by then so…" I trailed off. The producer laughed heartedly.

"Of course. You have a reputation of sleeping. Well, let's meet the actors." He directed me to a person with strawberry blond hair.

"This here is James Griffiths. 'Your brother'." He air quoted.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Iggy?" He says to the producer and he shrugs.

"Right. Max, this is Iggy. Your average pyromaniac brother." I raise my eyebrows and Iggy just smiled mischievously.

"I've always wanted to be a brother of some sort. Now I get this role and find out that I'm gonna be in a brutal battle with Riley? Sweetness." Iggy says and I smile. I like him. The producer pointed to the two next to James.

"This is Ariel and Krystal. They're your best friends who guide you with your relationship with Riley."

"Hi I'm Angel!" The blonde hair and blue eyed one says.

"I thought your name was Ariel."

"It is but seriously. Would you want to be named after a mermaid who's always the damsel in distress? (AN: No offense to those who like 'The little mermaid')" I had to admit, I wouldn't. She did also look like an Angel.

"Good nickname." I praise and she smiled brightly. Another person to like.

"Hi, my name is Krystal but everyone calls me Nudge! I really don't know why though. I mean, I really like the nickname Nudge but the name Krystal is also a pretty name. It totally matches me and your name matches you! Maximum Ride! I saw your movie and I totally fell in love with it! You portrayed her perfectly! I wonder how you're going to portray Julie though. I mean, she's relly nice in the movie but she doesn't really match with you, does it? I once had this friend who always acted like another- mrfgf" A hand suddenly covered her hand.

"Nudge, seriously, I think my ears are bleeding." The guy next to her says and I mentally thank him.

"I think I can understand why she's nicknamed Nudge." I joke and he laughs.

"Ok Nudge. When I take my hand off, you will not talk. Do you understand me?" She nods and he takes his hand off.

"Hey, I'm Zephyr." He introduces and I shake his hand.

"Don't spend five minutes in a room with him." Iggy suddenly speaks up and I raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?" I ask and Zephyr smiles mischievously just like Iggy did.

"I have reputation with my stomach."

"And I learned that the hard way." Iggy says with a playful scowl. I caught on fast.

"Ah. So you fart toxic gas?" Zephyr smiles once more and Iggy stares at me wide-eyed.

"You caught on fast." He says and I shrug.

"I nicknamed him The Gasman." Angel perks up and I nod. She's good with nicknames. I met some other cool people like Ratchet (he wouldn't tell me his real name though), Kate, and Holden and others, I forced down the urge to smack them on the head. Really weird thing was, they were both twins with red hair and with the same outfit.

"Ok, and last but not least, we have-"The producer announced but I cut him off.

"I know. We have Riley Fawks. The main love interest of Julie Masters." The producer shrugged and left my side to stop the twins from fighting which by the way was pathetic.

"This is going to be hell." I groaned and he smirked.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You." He said simply. Ugh, him and his lack of words. This movie is going to be torture. Why you ask? Because I am going to be in the same movie as Nick AKA Fang Thomas. Same high school graduate as me and also known number one enemy of Maximum Ride.

* * *

**Random question a-numero a-dos (What am I saying? :P) :**

_**Who's your favorite actor/actress?**_

**I would say Logan Lerman or Nickolas Hoult or Jennifer Lawrence**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, I've seen you meet all the actors and actresses so –" The producer starts to say but I cut him off.

"Just because you're a guy does not mean you have to put males above females." I glare at him and he gives me a look of confusion. I sigh.

"Actors and actresses? Typical men, always thinking that men are superior to women. Have you ever said something of the words 'actresses and actors'?" I explain and he gives an uncomfortable cough.

I guess I went a little overboard with what he said but honestly, I didn't mind. I actually made a club indicating that men and women should be equal no matter what. Of course, with the fact that I am famous, more than 3 million people joined the club and once, it came in the news that racism with sex had decreased 6%.

"Right, let me say that again. Um, now that you've met all the _actresses and actors,_" I give him a nod, "we should get started immediately. Have you memorized your lines?" He asks me and I shake my head. I hear Fang snort.

"Typical Maximum Ride." I whip my head to his direction and glare.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I say in a deadly calm voice. Everyone backs off from me and they all make a small circle. It's just me and Fang. He shrugs.

"You get too caught up with the little things that you forget the big picture."

"Oh, and what's the big picture in here, oh so annoying one?"

"The movie. You were supposed to memorize your lines yet instead of the producer scolding you, you scold the producer."

"You've changed a lot since we were little." I smirk and his face expression falters a bit. "You think you're so hot and cool ever since you've been discovered? Maybe the paparazzi don't know that we used to know each other since pre-school. Oh, I'm sure they don't know how in the first grade, you p-" He rushes over to me and claps my mouth shut.

"You say one thing about us, one thing at all and I'll-" He whispers fiercely but I cut him off.

"You'll what? Threaten me? Tell me to fuck off? Secrets leak out Fang. You touch a sing part of me and it'll become chaotic. Try your best. You know I'll succeed in the end." I was about to say more when I was interrupted.

"Max, it's ok if you didn't memorize your lines. You can memorize them in makeup. Uhhh, MAKEUP!" The producer interrupts and soon enough, I'm carried (literally carried) to the makeup room.

"Honey, we gonna make you so pretty!" One says in a Jersey accent.

"Like, a total Julie Masters!" The other one says and I resist the urge to bust out their lips. I shrug instead and grab the nearby script and start to memorize lines. I cringe in disgust at what I memorize.

After about 5 years (or minutes. When you're tortured with makeup, it's hard to focus), I'm rush to the dressing room where I meet Angel and Nudge as well as Thing 1 and 2 (I decided to name the red-headed twins that. It fits them perfectly).

"ZOMG, Max you look sooo pretty! I mean, you are always pretty even without makeup! Ooh, maybe they're going to dress us up into really fancy dresses just like in the movie Romeo and Juliet! Don't you think Romeo was just H-O-T, HAWT? I totally thought he was. If only we could meet him, we would go out shopping and eat in the –"

"Hey Coffee girl! Shut your trap! My ears are bleeding!" Thing 1 (or was it Thing 2) yells. Nudge flushes and I glare that the Things. They flinch before coming to me.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. I'm so famous?" Thing 1 or 2 sneers.

"Yes, that's me. Ms. I'm so famous and who are you? Oh, wait, nobody knows you two since you're are just extras." I say and they both gape at me, their mouths slightly open. I smirk at them before I start to change. Nudge and Angel follow me.

"Max, that was just amazing! Nobody could shut them up like that!" Angel compliments and I nod in appreciation.

"No problem, but you know what is the problem?" I ask and they both shake their heads.

"Having to wear this." And I hold a very revealing skirt with a very tight tank top. They both cringe their faces in disgust and I throw the clothes away,

"Oooh! I got just the thing!" Nudge exclaims and I pray that she won't go overboard.

* * *

"So, judging by the chemistry you two have shown, I'm guessing you know each other?" Iggy asks me wiggling his eyebrows. I just shrug.

"Dude, she looked like she was going to kill you!" Gazzy exclaims.

"Have anything to do with the past?" Ratchet asks me and I think about it for a second. Why did she hate me?

_Ding_

Right. Now I remember.

"Something happened in high school. I guess she didn't forget or something." I wouldn't forget that either. How could I have been so freaking stupid?

"You do know that this is a movie based on Romeo and Juliet right?" Iggy asks me and I nod. Read the script, made my insides turn from all the cheesy romantic-ness.

"And you also know that you two are the main characters, right?" He presses on and I nod once more. Why is he asking me this?

"Dude, what are you going to do with the kissing scenes if she hates you?" I mentally face-palm. Shit. I totally forgot about the kisses.

"I'll think of something." Or force the producer to cut out the scene.

"Wait, so all that commotion outside was Max? I thought I heard some begging. Something about not acting with _him_. You're the _him_!" Iggy says while hitting my shoulder playfully.

"I wonder how she acted when…" Iggy trails off, looking in a direction. We all follow Iggy's eyes and I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Nudge, I think I made a mistake in trusting you." The beautiful woman says. Why does she sound so familiar?

"Come on Max! It's better than what they picked out! At least with this, you're both comfortable and stylish! Don't you-" MAX?! No way, no way. I'm dreaming, this is a dream, this is a dream. I just called Max beautiful?

"Nudge alert. We'll be right back after the Nudge commercial." Max says and the cast snickers.

"Maxie, baby! You look just wonderful!" The producer suddenly comes up and says. I can see her forcing herself to calm down. I smirk on the inside. She always hated people who called her Maxie… Which unfortunately I always call her.

"OK, first scene. The party. Julie, that's you Max, just got off from a horrible break up. You're angry, you're sad, you confused. It just pains the best friends to see you like this. Jenny and Erika, that's you Mon- I mean, Nudge and Angel," He corrects when he caught the glares of the two girls, "suggest you to go to a party with them. Remember to express the feeling. And ACTION!" The camera starts rolling and I see Max and the others get ready.

"Julie, just get over him! He's finished! He doesn't deserve someone like you!" Nudge exclaims as she sips her coffee.

"Yeah, like getting over someone you've known for like ever, is hard." Max rolls her eyes but her eyes are puffy. I have to admit, those makeup artist are amazing. If only they dressed well.

"Sure it is! You know what the one thing is to get rid of a broken heart?" Angel asks with enthusiasm and Max shakes her head.

"Get a new guy!" Nudge and Angel both shout out and the extras look at them annoyingly.

"Sorry." Nudge whispers sheepishly.

"You really think I can forget Rick after we dated for more than 3 years? Seriously? You guys are insane." Max says while putting on a little smile.

"So, I hear there's this smoking hot party going on at Evelyn's house. Wanna go with us and meet some smoking hot guys?" Angel asks while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You do realize that you said 'smoking hot' twice?" Max says.

"That's because it's the only way to describe this party. So you in or in?" Both of them wiggle their eyebrows once more and Max rolls her eyes once more before nodding.

"Fine but no frilly dress, no over makeup, and if you guys give me spiked punch, you guys are more than dead. Got it?" Max glares at them when Nudge and Angel look at each other with mischievous eyes.

"And CUT!" The director shouts out Right. Behind. Me.

"Amazing! Simply amazing! Keep these acting up and we might just finish this in a year!" The producer exclaims and goes onto the set to shake the girls' hands. I snort and Max stares at my direction.

"Got anything to say to me Thomas?" She asks me in a deadly tone and I force myself to keep my faceless expression.

"Just that you're acting sucked."

"Really? Cuz the others didn't think so." Before things got tense again, the producer wisely interrupts us.

"OK! The next set is setting up. This part is the beginning of the forbidden love between Julie and Riley. They meet at the party when they're pushed at the same time by their friends. They look into each other's and – "

"At that moment, friends get in the way. I've read the script. I know what's going to happen." Max interrupts but the producer shakes his head, grinning mischievously.

"Actually, we sensed some… negative tension between you two so we've decided to change the script a bit. Instead of your friends interrupting the moment, you two are going to be pushed into a passionate kiss!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Random question time!**

_**What is your blood type (A, B, AB, O)?**_

**My blood type is O which means I'm... Well, not really sure what it means**

**There's actually a webtoon about bloodtypes**

**So cute and really funny**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: This chapter is going to be short**

**Reasons: I'm moving**

**Not just anywhere in Korea but back to Mexico**

**I know, I was more than surprised when I heard the news**

**House is a total mess and Internet's going to be cut off**

**Don't have a lot of time because of academies as well so to summarize,**

**FORGIVE ME!**

* * *

I swear, it if weren't for Iggy and Gazzy who were standing next to me, I would have strangled the producer until he was purple everywhere.

"LET ME GO!"I shriek as I struggle against their grips. Surprisingly, they are very strong.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! NO WAY AM I KISSING THAT… THAT IDIOT!" I keep yelling and Fang blinks out his shock.

"Who are you calling an idiot?" He glares and I stick my tongue out, still trying so hard to get out of Iggy's and Gazzy's grips.

"Real immature, Max." He rolls his eyes and I glare at him big time.

"You know what? Forget about killing the producer, I'm going to kill you. Guys, let me go." I say in a deadly calm voice. The guys look at each other for a moment and then look at me. I make a poker face but I don't hesitate to show them with my eyes what I would do to them if they disobeyed.

"You know Gazzy, I forgot! We have that… thing-a-majig in our dressing room." Iggy says uncomfortably and Gazzy nods enthusiastically.

"Right! I forgot about that… thing. Um, good luck Fang!" And they both rush towards their room. I start to open my mouth to yell some very colorful words when the producer (who has courage, I can tell you that) comes towards us. Apparently, while I was struggling with Iggy and Gazzy, he maneuvered his way to avoid me. Now that he was back, old anger started to get the better of me.

"What do you want?" I growl and he flinches.

"Max, this movie is going to be a hit! Please, just cooperate with this and you won't have to see him anymore." He pleads and I think about it for a moment. Never seeing Fang again? That I could live with. But kissing him? No way, ain't going to happen in a million years. All chaos would ensure if that were to ever happen.

"I'll cooperate," The producer sighs in relief, "under a few conditions of mine." The producer groans.

"Which is?" He asks weakly.

"No putting on kisses everywhere. This may be loosely based on Romeo and Juliet but even Shakespeare restrained himself from making his audience puke from over romantic-ness." The producer nods.

"Second, I get to change the personality of Julie." The producer shakes his head in this one.

"Julie is perfectly fine. You don't need to change her."

"Really?" I raise my eyebrow and he nods uneasily. "Maybe I should recite some of her lines." I pretend to clear my throat "'_could you just be quiet for a moment? You can hear my heart calling out 'I love you!_''" We all wince at the line.

"Fine, you can change Julie but don't go extreme." The producer says and I smile in triumph.

"Good and last request. There's gotta be a scene when Riley dresses up like a chicken!" I really don't know what I said that but it feels good.

"WHAT?" Both Fang and the producer asks in disbelief. I nod.

"Yup, I want Riley to do that." Fang is already shaking his head so much, I'm surprised he didn't pass out yet from dizziness.

"You CANNOT force me into wearing a chicken costume. I am not going to do that. You can't make me."

"Max, why in the world would Riley were a chicken suit?" The producer asks me and I think about a lie. The perfect one pops up.

"A way of expressing his love to Julie!" I exclaim and they both give me weird looks. "You know, a way of saying 'I would embarrass myself in front of the whole world just to make you laugh.'" Cheesy, I know but if it's the only to see Fang in a chicken suit then I'm all aboard. The producer thinks about it for a second before nodding slowly.

"Yes, I can see the scene right now. A fight between Julie and Riley. Riley messes up big time and he makes it right by doing the one thing he would never do. Max, I think we've got ourselves a deal." He holds out his hand and I gladly shake it.

"PEOPLE! Change of plans! Get rid of the party background!" He hollers and the picture disappears immediately. I keep smiling at the work I did the last few minutes when I feel something glaring at me. I turn around and see that it's Fang. If looks could kill, I swear I would already be underground, meeting Uncle Vinnie and Grandpa Milfred.

"You…" He growls and I hold his gaze on me.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"A chicken suit? A freaking chicken suit?" He says and I smirk.

"Yellow and feathers will look good on you." I try to say with a straight face but fail miserably. He glares at me once more before sighing. He takes a step closer to me and I take a step back. What the hell is he doing?

"Max…" He says softly it suddenly reminds me of high school. "What happened to us?" He asks and I drop my gaze. He says this like he's actually sorry for what he did. Well, I'm not going to give in that easily.

"You sound like you're sorry for what you did." I say.

"Well, maybe I am." He takes a step closer and I take a step back. We keep doing this until I'm backed up against the wall… Like last time…

"Max…" He whispers and he leans in. Hard, cold reality slaps me on the face and I pushed him away from him. He looks at me with surprise and I stand my ground.

"Max, can't we just forget the past?" He pleads but I stare at him with cold eyes.

"Forgetting the past takes time. Regaining one's trust takes even longer." I say in a monotone and leave before he has anything left to say.

* * *

**I feel so bad so next chapter will have Flashbacks!**

**Question that is important**

_**Should I make this story short or long?**_

**I really don't know what to do**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


End file.
